


the binds of love

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Alastor, Angst, Cheerleaders, College AU, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, angel dust angst, angel dust is a cheerleader and he rocks it, i really do stan nerdy alastor tbh, mentions of rape and sexual abuse be careful, nerdy alastor, radiodust - Freeform, underground brothels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A pink, effeminate fellow is roped into the business of selling his body at only 19. A toy. Eye candy. That's all he is to his boss, and to himself. While Angel deals with the struggles of his job and body, Alastor deals with his own confusing feelings. All the while they're growing closer and closer by the day, eventually becoming closer than they ever intended.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	1. New Year; New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor meets his new roommate for the next two semesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of brothels and people going missing, implied murder  
> i refer to angel as both anthony and angel in this chapter. i will be using angel from then on. hope that doesn't confuse too much lol  
> also i'm new to ao3, if y'all have tips/criticism please do let me know ;0

Alastor sighed contently as he grabbed the last item from his boxes. A gramophone. Antique, of course. It was his grandmother's.

Alastor set it down, adjusting it's position first before pulling away. Ah, perfect. "A job well done, might I say," He said to himself. Alastor picked up the rest of the boxes from his room and set them all in a pile. He would recycle them later.

Sitting himself on his bed, he sighed contently. Alastor laid against his soft red and black sheets and closed his eyes. Perhaps a few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt. Unpacking was quite a task after all...

His peace and quiet was disturbed but a few minutes later. The front door to their dorm burst open, followed by angry grumbling in a language he couldn't recognize. "Yeah, and then he tells me I need to work after practice! Like- what the hell?! I'm already doin' cheer practice for three hours and the first day is tomorrow! How the hell am I gonna have the energy to pull a double tomorrow if I can't even get to tonight?!" 

Alastor stood, opening his door quietly and catching a glimpse of his roommate. A flash of pink and black before the door was slammed. His roommate must not have realized that he was home...

\---

Anthony huffed, setting down his boxes. "And now Val wants me to stay the night when I'm done. Hell nah I'm not!" He said into his phone, setting it on speaker before tossing it on his bed. "Go Ang! Don't listen to that bitch!" His friend, Cherri, proclaimed from over the phone. Of course that was her nickname. Her real name was Charlotte, but she despised it, so Cherri it was.

"Yeah! I will!" Anthony said, tossing aside his jacket and beginning to untape his boxes. "That little sewer rat is just gonna have to deal with me!"

"You go, Angel! Don't take shit from him no more!" Cherri grinned from over the phone.

"Yeah! I won't!" Anthony said happily. "I gotta go, babes. Needa unpack before my roommate gets here. Love ya!"

"Love you too, Ang. Bye dude!"

Anthony sighed as the call was ended. He began to unpack his essentials: his bedspreads, skincare, and laptop. Once finished, he continued unpacking. Anthony glanced at his phone as it began to ring. The caller ID read 'Val 💕'.

Anthony groaned softly, ignoring it. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Valentino right now. To Anthony, he was a boyfriend. To others, he was a cheer coach for their college team- the Devils. But to only the cheer squad, Val's other boyfriend, and a few select friends, he was a pimp. He ran an underground brothel and strip studio, selling off his cheerleaders like prostitutes. That's what they were, after all. And if any of them left the squad or refused Val's business, they were quickly disposed of.

Anthony learned quickly when a flyer named Mandy went missing. No one had asked to leave since.

Anthony continued to unpack, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. He ignored his phone's constant buzzing and opted to put his sheets on. With a sigh, he opened the door to head to the bathroom. 

He stopped when he saw a tall man, no taller than him, dressed in a red button up and black dress pants bespectacled with black circle framed glasses. He was dark-skinned, on the lighter side, with short kinky black hair. "You my roommate?"

The man jumped a bit, looking up at the other. He was.. a bit shocked at what the other was wearing. A black, simple brassiere underneath a dark purple sheer top, pair of black denim shorts, and high heeled black boots. His skin was a natural tan shade, with about ear-length wavy hair that faded from white at the roots to pink at the tips.

"You.. sure like to dress lightly," Alastor muttered, meeting the other's eyes. They were gorgeous. One deep brown eye, similar to melted chocolate, and one that was clouded over. Alastor felt fascination as he stared at them.

"Yeah. Hot, right?" Anthony asked, grinning as he posed. Alastor chuckled a tad. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh! Forgive me, where are my manners? I am Alastor!" He said happily, holding out his hand. "What's your name, my good fellow?"

"I'm Anthony. But everyone just calls me Angel~" Anthony said with a smirk, gently shaking his hand. 

Alastor grinned as his hand was shaken. "Ah, is that because you're so kind and generous?"

"Nah, it's my stripper name." Was all Anthony responded with. He said it as if it were the most casual thing ever. Alastor's face flushed bright red.

"O-Oh.. well... if that is what you prefer to be called, Angel, then so be it!" He said, fidgeting with his hands a bit.

Angel grinned at him. "Thanks, babe." He said, grinning a bit. "I'd love to get to know ya some more but I got cheer practice tonight, and Val'll kill me if I'm late." 

"Ah, that is fine! Do have fun at practice." Alastor said with a gentle smile. "Should I leave the door unlocked?"

"Nah, I got work after. Don't wait on me," Angel called from the bathroom, setting his cleansers down on the sink. He closed the door and headed back over to his roommate. "So, we'll talk later?"

"Yes, I do suppose we will!" Alastor grinned. 

"Alright then! I gotta go get changed, see ya babe!" Angel grinned, heading back into his room. He changed into his uniform: a white crop top with thick red trim on the bottom that crossed up beneath his chest, as well as yellow lettering on his sternum that read "DEVILS", and a red pleated skirt to top it off. He slipped on his knee high socks and white sneakers, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door.

Alastor could only stare. He was intrigued by that man.


	2. On The Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel goes back to practice, and back to his boyfriend. Alastor encounters an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tws: abuse, manipulation, sex work yadda yadda  
> francis = sir pentious  
> i'm bad at titles help :")  
> also should alastor be murdering serial killer man or not,, i'm having a bit of trouble deciding lol

Angel had been at practice for barely ten minutes before Valentino came up to him.

He was just stretching, making sure his body was warmed up and ready for practice after three months of no cheer. So, he was just trying to push himself a bit to gain back any flexibility he'd lost over the summer. Valentino had come up behind him, gently grabbing his shoulders and leaning down to his ear. "Oh, Angel baby,~"

The tone enough was enough to send a shiver down his spine. "Yes, Val?" Angel responded, not looking over his shoulder yet to face the other. He didn't want to admit the mere presence of him made the other's heart rate skyrocket; and not in the good way.

"Come with me, baby. We need to talk." Angel's heart dropped to his stomach. Talk? Talk?! What the hell had he done already?! Standing with a nervous gut feeling, he began to follow Valentino into his "office". It wasn't much, at least it wasn't supposed to be. Valentino had made his space lavish, with dark blue walls and a gorgeous velvet couch. He had a simple desk with a file organizer underneath, painted black. On the desk was a picture of Angel, a picture of Valentino's other boyfriend Vince, and some pens and papers. Valentino took a seat in his chair, gesturing for Angel to sit on the couch.

"It's been ages, baby. I still can't believe you flew back to New York for the summer," Valentino said, voice low. Angel knew that voice. Valentino was mad. Immediately Angel stiffened.

"Val, I was goin' to see my family! I ain't seen 'em since Christmas!" Angel reasoned, flinching when Valentino slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Your family doesn't fuckin' love you, Anthony! Get that through your thick skull!" He roared. "You know damn well when you left you'd cost me money!"

Angel avoided his gaze, sighing. "Boss, I wanted to see my sis. Molls missed me, y'know?"

"Angel, baby, answer me honestly." Valentino said as he sank back into his chair. "You think I give two shits about that lowlife tramp?!"

He sighed. "...no," Angel murmured. "B-But-"

"Don't talk back, slut," Valentino hissed, earning a curt nod from Angel. "You speak when spoken to. Otherwise you are silent. People don't pay to have meaningful conversation, they pay for your ass."

He sighed, nodding. That's all he was. A toy. Angel had the idea through his head, and it rang loud and clear. No one loved him, he was just there for people to get off and leave him. He'd been there a million times, and at this point, he was used to it. Dare he say, looking forward to it.

"Now," Valentino spoke, breaking Angel from his thoughts. "How do you intend to make this up to me, Angel Cakes?"

"I.. can come over after work?" Angel suggested. 

"Wrong. You'll be working four more hours tonight." Valentino said.

"What?! Babe, I have cl-" Angel was quickly slapped, head hitting the back of the wall. Angel whimpered a tad, rubbing a hand over his red cheek.

"So forgetful. Do my words not go to that tiny brain of yours? Or are you just a brainless whore?" Valentino hissed.

Angel was silent, only until Valentino shoved him against the wall. "Answer me!"

"I'm brainless!" Angel answered back, tears in his eyes. "I'm stupid and dumb as a rock, Val!"

"Damn right you are." He muttered with a hiss. "Get back on the field. Practice starts in five."

Angel nodded, standing up with shaky legs. He headed to the door, twisting the doorknob before Valentino grabbed his shoulder. Angel was turned around, back against the door.

Valentino kissed him gently, and Angel immediately melted and kissed back. To Angel, it was an apology. And he was foolish enough to accept it.

He pulled away, pressing a rough kiss to Angel's neck. Immediately he whined, just out of pure instinct. Valentino bit down and left a mark, pulling away to wipe off his saliva.

"Get out there, baby. Show 'em why you're my number one."

\---

Angel didn’t return until 4 A.M.

To say he was exhausted was an understatement. A painful, harsh understatement. Angel was barely able to keep his eyes open as he entered his shared dorm. 

Not bothering to change out of his work outfit (a pink v neck, black skirt, fishnets, and black high heeled boots), he collapsed to the couch. He was out within five seconds. 

\---

Alastor awoke about 5:30, a good few hours until his first class. He quickly got dressed, grabbing a light coat for his morning walk. Then, he decided to make a simple breakfast for himself. Perhaps if Angel was up he could make him something as well? If he promises to help, of course. Alastor was a firm believer you should put effort into a meal if you’re going to eat it. Unless of course it was a gift/paid for.

After outting on a red button up and another set of black dress pants, he slipped on his socks and then his black shoes. He fixed his hair a bit and smiled at himself in the mirror. He was never fully dressed without it, after all.

Stepping out of his bedroom, he immediately took note of the sleeping man on the couch. He looked like a wreck. Outfit stained with various substances, marks all over his neck and collarbone, and his hair tangled and knotted. He looked exhausted…

“Poor guy,” Alastor murmured. Should he leave him out here or pick him up? Perhaps he could pick him up, Angel looked stick thin after all.

Scooping him up gently, Alastor began to carry him back to his room. He noticed a bit of dried blood on Angel’s face, and he frowned. He’d have to ask what he had been through when he was awake.

Without waking up the effeminate fellow, he tucked the other into his covers. Angel seemed to cuddle up to the other, whining a bit when Alastor pulled away. Alastor chuckled softly, smoothing out the other’s hair a bit. “Sleep well, dear,”

Alastor left the other in his bed, closing the door quietly. Making his way over to the coffee machine with a soft hum of Jazz music, he filled the coffee pitcher with water, filled the machine, scooped in the grounds, and began to brew his coffee. While he waited, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

When he was finished, he headed back to the kitchen. He grabbed his favorite red mug and poured himself a cup of fresh coffee. He stirred in one teaspoon of sugar, nothing else. He liked his coffee like he liked his desserts: bitter.

Alastor took a few sips before setting down the mug, grabbing the carton of eggs he’d bought the day before. He grabbed a pan and cracked them into it. He seasoned them lightly before setting the lid over it, going for sunny side up eggs. He grabbed another small pan and oiled it lightly and began to fry some bacon. While it cooked, Alastor grabbed two pieces of bread and set them in the toaster, sighing contently.

After a few minutes, he had a full breakfast on his plate. He had his coffee, leaving the rest for Angel. When he was finished eating, he set his plate in the sink after rinsing it. Alastor grabbed his schoolbag, checking to make sure his notebooks and textbooks were in there.  
After assuring they were inside, he headed outside of his dorm quietly. Walking into the school, he headed to his first class.

“Al! Alastor!”

Oh dear god.

With a huff, Alastor turned around to meet Francis. He was… dressed horrendously. 

“What is up, fellow kid?!” He shouted, and Alastor cringed. 

“What in the nine circles are you wearing?” Alastor asked.

“I’m dressed like a cool kid! Bask in my swaggerness!” He cried out, putting a peace sign over his eyes. He was wearing a backwards baseball cap, a shirt that said ‘Cool Band’, and ripped jeans with converse that were a size too big. 

Alastor sighed. “You look…-” 

“Lit, fahm!” Francis grinned. “I gotta get to class. Well talk later, ‘kay, scrub?”

With that, he walked away. Alastor groaned, pushing a hand through his dark hair and just heading to class without another glance at him.


	3. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor get a bit closer, discussing childhoods and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis my birthday as i'm starting this (09/12) hell yeah  
> i'm celebrating with this :D  
> also half of this deleted half way through so if there's a sudden drop in quality that's why :")

Alastor returned from his classes at about 1 PM, just in time to catch Angel making lunch. He was standing by the microwave, heating up some chicken flavored instant ramen. He wasn't in the mood to cook anyways.

"Ah, Angel dear! How were classes?" Alastor asked with a cheery grin, slipping his shoes off by the door.

"Awful. I only slept a few damn hours." He replied with a sigh. "Uh.. did you take me to my bedroom, by the way?"

"Oh! Yes, indeed, I did! I hope you don't mind, I just figured it would be more comfortable for you." Alastor said, taking a sip from his water bottle. "It wasn't an issue, was it?"

Angel chuckled. "Nah, babe! I'm used to bein' in cute guy's arms anyway~," He teased.

Alastor’s face flushed a tad. “Cute?” He asked. Never before had he been called cute, other than by his mother when he was a little boy.

“Uh, yeah. Cute.” Angel chuckled. “Or- maybe not cute. Sexy~”

Alastor’s face went red. “No thank you! ‘Sexy’ truly isn’t a good word to describe me!”

Angel quirked a brow, smirking. “And why is that?~”

“I am an asexual! Sex is not appealing, nor do I want to be ‘sexy’!” He replied.

Angel frowned. “God damnit! All the hot guys aren’t interested.” He huffed. “I mean- mad respect and shit for figurin’ it out and all- but damn! You’re a catch and I don’t get to experience any of it!”

“Even if I was interested in those kinds of activities, it would be with someone close! Not some back alley whore!” He said with a bit of a smirk.

Angel chuckled. “Ouch, Al. Thanks.” He said sarcastically. He perked up when the microwave beeped, and signaled his ramen was done. He grabbed the bowl and stirred in his flavor packet, grinning a bit. “Ya want some?” He asked.

“Ah, no thank you! I much prefer home cooked meals,” Alastor responded. 

“Don’t we all?” He asked with a chuckle. “Don’t have the money or the time though. You do?”

“Yes, I do! My job is quite flexible,” Alastor answered.

“Oh yeah? What even are you?” Angel asked.

Alastor didn’t even need to think of a cover. “I work at a radio station!” Hitman obviously wasn’t a good answer. Nor was it legal. Plus, he wasn’t lying! He _was_ a radio host after all.

“Oh. That seems like a fittin’ job for ya.” Angel replied. “Not gonna lie- kinda pegged ya for a guy who’s havin’ his parents help,”

“Ah, no! My dear mother doesn’t need any more troubles!” Alastor said with a soft laugh. “What about you? Any financial support from your parents?”

Angel bit back a grin, before he burst out laughing. “Yeah fuckin’ right! My dad fuckin’ _hates_ my guts, no way in _fresh hell_ would he ever help _me_ with _anythin’_!” He cackled.

Alastor’s smile fell a bit from confusion. “And- and why is that?”

“My dad fuckin’ hates me for bein’ nothin’ like my damn brother. I mean- he hates Archie, yeah- but at least he ain’t a massive, flamin’ homosexual!” Angel said, taking a few bites of his ramen. “Out of all the three kids, my dad only likes my sis Molls. ‘Cause she reminds him of ma.”

“And I take she isn’t around anymore?” Alastor asked.

“Nope. Died in ‘06.” Angel said with a sigh. “She was damn sweet. Pops never was the same without her,”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Alastor replied, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He usually didn’t like to touch people, but he understood all too well the pain of losing a parent- for better or for worse.

“Nah, don’t be. Ain’t your fault.” He said, setting his bowl aside. “Anyway, movin’ on, what’re your parents like?”

“My parents- hm? My father was quite an… egoist. He was a disgusting, vile creature- a wifebeater. He left our lives at about age fourteen, and we haven’t spoken since!” He said happily. “My mother is a sweet woman, truly. She runs a restaurant down in my hometown, New Orleans! She even got me my first job as a radio host!”

“Ooh! She sounds great.” He grinned. “Moms are great, aren’t they?”

Alastor chuckled a bit. “They truly are,” He said happily. “What was your mother like? What did she do?”

“She was a hairdresser. Worked at a salon on Fifth,” Angel said, smiling as he reminisced. “She got me and my sis into makeup. When pops went to work she’d get us all dolled up and put us in cute outfits. We were the damn cutest set of twins in the world.” He said happily.

“Oh, those must be fond memories.” Alastor said with a soft smile. 

“Yeah… she was a damn good mom.” Angel grinned. “Molls is a spittin’ image of her. Me too, I guess. I always took after her more than dad.” 

“I would’ve never guessed.” Alastor said sarcastically, causing the other to laugh. 

“Hey! I’m allowed to be a god damn femboy if I want to! ‘Sides, clothes ain’t gender specific anyway.” Angel chuckled.

“I do suppose you’re right.” Alastor replied. “Why do you even wear them anyway? I mean- I don’t mean to come off as rude but I genuinely do not see the appeal!”

Angel chuckled. “You’re not bein’ rude, babe, don’t worry. I just wear ‘em cause I look good in ‘em! You disagree?~”

Alastor chuckled. “Well- you by no means look bad.” 

“Good to know,~” Angel grinned. “You got anymore classes?”

“No, I am finished for the day. Why?” Alastor asked.

Angel perked up a bit. “Wanna watch a movie?” 

“I wouldn’t mind that at all!” Alastor replied, standing. “Hell yeah! Go pick somethin’, I set up my Roku last night,”

“Roku, hm? Alright..” Alastor replied, grabbing the remote. He switched over to the Roku and opened Netflix, selecting one from the ‘Watch It Again’ tab. With a hum, he put on ‘Who Framed Roger Rabbit?’, earning a grin from Angel when he sat down.

“This is my favorite! Ya ever seen it before?” He asked. Alastor only shook his head in response. “Dude! You’re gonna love it!”

Pressing the play button, they settled into the movie silently.


	4. Mundane Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor spends the rest of the day in their shared dorm, while Angel deals with his boyfriend and his job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: implied rape/sex, hookups, dad jokes   
> i cranked this chapter out fast like 😳

Angel grinned as the end credits rolled, clapping a bit. Alastor chuckled softly. “You quite like this film, don’t you?”

“Uh, yeah! It’s my favorite!” Angel said happily. “Did ya like it, babe?”

Alastor chuckled. “Well… it certainly isn’t my first choice, but yes, it was enjoyable.”

Angel grinned. “Glad ya liked it!” He said, standing. He took the small bowl- once filled with popcorn- to the sink. “Hey, babe, can ya check the time?”

“Of course, dear!” Alastor called back, looking down at his watch. “It is 2:16 PM!”

Angel gasped. “F*ck! I’m gonna be late!” He said, quickly rushing into his bedroom. He didn’t even bother to close the door before he began to change. 

“C-Close the door next time!” Alastor said with a huff, turning away from the other with a red face. From what he caught, Angel was very thin, yet still quite toned. He even had a tattoo on his chest- though Alastor couldn’t quite see what it was.

Angel was out of his room in a flash and filling up his water bottle. “Hey- babe- if someone comes and says they got a package for me- just leave it on my bed or somethin’. ‘Kay?” He asked as he rushed to get on his shoes. “Thanks babe, mwa!”

Alastor didn’t even have time to answer, sighing as the door was shut. Guess he didn’t quite have a choice. 

\---

Angel arrived at cheer practice with a huff, panting a bit. He’d run all the way from the dorms to the football field after all. As soon as he stepped foot onto it, he was dragged into Valentino’s office. 

“Angel, baby,” He purred. “Take a seat, darlin’, we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Angel sighed. “I ain’t workin’ tonight, boss, I’m exhausted.” He said. 

Valentino chuckled, tone low. “Then good. We’ve already got a client requesting you for the night. You’ll be asleep in no time, I’m sure.”

“What?! Boss, I don’t wanna-“ Angel couldn’t finish his sentence, being slapped so hard he fell backwards. 

Valentino towered over the other, pinning his shoulders to the wall. “You don’t make the damn decisions, slut! I pay you hourly and you even get tips! What the hell is there to complain about, you ungrateful whore?!”

Angel whimpered a bit as he was hit, looking up with wide eyes as he tried to form a sentence. Valentino kicked him in the stomach when he didn’t give a response. “Answer me!” He roared.

“N-Nothing is wrong!” Angel said quickly. “I’ll do it, Daddy! I’ll be your good boy!” He whimpered. 

“Good. Now stand, slut. This little stunt you pulled earned you a punishment.” Valentino hissed.

“No, daddy, please…” Angel muttered, instinctively trying to make himself smaller.

Valentino roughly grabbed his hair, causing Angel to whine. “This can go one of two ways. You take it like a good boy, or I force it.” He said through grit teeth. “Will you let Daddy punish you like a good boy or will I have to hurt you even more?”

Angel closed his eyes tightly. “I’ll be good…”

“Good boy. Now, Daddy’s waited a long time. Give him a show and strip.”

\---

Alastor had a mundane evening in. Angel’s package had been dropped off by some guy named Vince, and he left quickly after handing him the package. After that, Alastor made some shrimp and rice for dinner- his mother’s recipe- and did some homework. Currently, he was reading The Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie and enjoying some soft jazz. The window was open, letting in a soft breeze and keeping the room a nice temperature. It was a content, quiet evening in.

All of this was disturbed, of course, when the front door swung open. Angel and a man he didn’t recognize were kissing, the unrecognizable pinning Angel against the door. Angel moaned quite obscenely as he was pinned down, and dragged into his bedroom. Alastor could hardly believe his eyes.

After he heard Angel’s door slam, he sighed. He headed to his room and laid down, opting to continue read. However, he was quickly unable to focus. Angel never held back on noise.

Rubbing his temples with a huff, he grabbed a pair of headphones and his phone. Alastor plugged them in and began to play his music. With the noises muffled, he continued to read.

After a while, Alastor could continue to read in peace. He only took them off when he heard- and felt- a door slam. He stood, opening his door and peaking out. There he saw Angel’s door open; the pink bed that was once made neatly now had the blankets strewn about. Angel came into view, dressed in a light pink robe with fur trim. His white and pink hair was all messy, skin flusehd with red, a bit of makeup was smudged, and he had hickeys all over his neck and collarbones.

“Oh. Uh.. when did you get here, Smiles?” Angel asked, face flushing a bit more. 

Alastor chuckled a bit. “I’ve been here all night, darling.” He said, meeting with Anthony at the small kitchen island. “You’re… quite loud,” 

Angel blushed from embarrassment, not meeting his eyes. “Yeah.. uh… sorry.” He murmured. “If I knew you was here I woulda kept it down…”

“Just warn me next time so I have my headphones available.” Alastor said. 

Angel nodded quietly. “Yeah, yeah.. sorry,” He murmured.

Alastor had noticed the softer, more reserved demeanor of Angel. “Are you alright?” He asked after a few beats of silence.

Angel looked up, heterochromatic eyes finally meeting Alastor’s own. “Oh. Yeah. I’m fine. Just tired.” He murmured.

Alastor nodded. He wasn’t fully convinced, but he didn’t know Angel a whole lot, so maybe he was being honest. “If you say so, dear.” He said softly.

Angel looked away with a bit of a sigh, rubbing his eyes. “I’m gonna make some coffee. Want some?” He asked.

“Oh, no darling! Thank you for the generous offer, but I will not be able to sleep tonight if I drink some now!” He said, tone chipper and happy again.

“More for me,” Angel murmured as he began to make some coffee. 

“Angel?” Alastor asked after a few beats of silence. 

“Yeah?” Angel replied. 

“I’m reading a book about anti-gravity!” Alastor said with a grin. 

“Oh… kay?” Angel murmured, quirking a brow. 

Alastor’s grin shifted from one of happiness to one of mischief. “It’s impossible to put down!” 

Angel froze for a moment before groaning loudly, chuckling. “Damn punny b*tch,” He chuckled. 

With that, the two stopped talking. Alastor was silent, as was Angel. He’d lifted Angel’s smile back and that was all he needed. While examining the other, it was only then he noticed he nail marks on Angel’s neck, and they didn’t look pleasurable.


	5. Easy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets ready and has breakfast with his roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahshsh school sucks i hate it :”)  
> i h a t e to be this person but comments are appreciated- especially constructive criticism!!

After a few days had passed, Alastor and Angel hadn’t talked quite as much. Occasionally they’d have a chat about their classes, but other than that they didn’t speak much.

Angel was the one up early for once. He quickly, yet quietly, headed to the bathroom to get ready. He brushed his teeth quickly before stripping, setting his pajamas in the hamper before turning on the water, waiting silently. Angel made sure the bathroom door was locked before stepping in.

He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief at the contact of hot water against his skin, a bit more harsh on the scratches and bruises from the night before but pleasurable nonetheless. He grabbed his loofa and wet it a decent amount before putting a few pumps of his body wash. Of course, it was scented sweetly- of vanilla and bellini with hints of lavender. It was calming, just what he needed in the morning.

After rinsing off the soap, he grabbed his shampoo bottle. Of course, he had a color protectant . He put a bit - a lot - into the palm of his hand before massaging it into his scalp. He sighed happily at the feeling and continued to wash his hair. The silence besides the water pelting against the shower tile and his skin was satisfying- and it made his shower all the more better.

Once finished, he rinsed off the soap in his hair and grabbed his face cleanser. Angel always did this towards the end to make sure his pores were open. After a thorough cleanse, he stepped out of the shower and turned off the water, reaching for his fluffy towel. Once dried, he slipped into his silky pink robe with an even lighter pink fur trim. He followed with a toner, serum, moisturizer, and sunscreen before heading out to his room.

Without spotting his roommate, he headed back to his room. Angel took a seat at his small vanity and turned on the lights. He grinned, grabbing his makeup bag and beginning to apply his foundation with a brush. He followed with concealer, setting powder, a lot of highlighter, and a pinky toned eyeshadow look, with shimmer and false eyelashes of course. A winged cat eye on each side and a little heart resting on high cheekbones completed the look. He grinned at himself in the mirror and headed to his closet.

After a few moments of consideration, he settled on a pink off the shoulder crop top with a black tank top which was, yes, also cropped: even shorter than the pink one. It was more of a sports bra than anything. Angel grabbed a black pleated skirt and put that on as well, finishing off with his heeled boots. He grinned at himself before heading out to the kitchen. 

There he saw Alastor. He was dressed in a crisp white button up- a nice contrast to his darker skin tone-, khaki pants, and a red bow tie. “Ah! Good morning, Angel!” Alastor said happily, looking up at the other. “How are you on this fine morning?”

Angel grinned at him. “I’m good, how ‘bout you?” He asked.

“I am good as well!” Alastor replied with a grin, flipping over his omelette. “Are you hungry by chance? I made something for the both of us!”

“For me? Aw, babe, you shouldn’t have!” Angel grinned. “I’d love some. Whadya make?” 

Alastor grabbed two plates. “I made us omelettes and some toast! I figured it’d be a good breakfast for us, especially since you always drawl on about how your classes bore you. Perhaps with this you’ll be awake and able to pay attention!” 

Angel chuckled, patting his head. “Thanks, babe.” He said as he took his plate. Alastor went red at the pat to his head. 

“I-I am not a dog! Do not pet me!” Alastor huffed. 

Angel smirked. “Babe, if I was pettin’ ya, it would be like this!” He said, quickly petting the other’s hair. “Ooh- soft-”

Angel was pinned against the wall, letting out a soft moan as Alastor gripped his forearms. “Treat me like a god damn dog once more and you won’t see the light of day ever. Again.” He growled. Even from below him, Angel felt threatened. Alastor’s smile had changed- it was more sinister and tight. His eyes had a glint that wasn’t usually in them, and his voice was quieter and deeper.

Angel looked down, nodding quietly. Alastor pulled away with his usual grin, eyes lit up and exciting. “Marvelous, dear! Now eat, the food will get cold!” He said, returning to the kitchen counters and sitting at their small table. 

Angel blinked, a confused look on his face as he watched Alastor behave as if nothing happened. “Uh.. the hell was that, Al?” He asked, taking a bite of his omelette. 

“What was what, dear Angel?” Alastor asked as he took a few bites of his food.

Angel quirked a brow. “You just- you f*ckin’-”

“I don’t enjoy being treated like a pathetic animal, Anthony!” He said simply. “Nor do I enjoy having my hair touched.”

“Oh… uh, sorry then…” Angel murmured quietly, frowning a bit. He hated being told off- even when it wasn’t serious. 

Alastor noticed the change of face. “Dear, why are you frowning? Smile! It suits your face better- and you know you’re never fully dressed without one!”

Angel gave him an open-toothed smirk, causing Alastor to grin. “Much better, darling!”

He chuckled softly, continuing to eat. “Thanks for breakfast, babe. Tastes great.” He said happily, sipping his cream filled coffee. 

“Of course, Angel! No need to thank me again.” Alastor said as he finished off his food. “Perhaps next time you could help?”

“I’d love to.” Angel grinned. “My ma always had my sis and I help in the kitchen- so did my nonna. I know my way around.”

“As do I.” Alastor said happily. “Seems we have a lot in common, apparently!”

Angel nodded. “Yeah, we do.” He said. “Thanks for breakfast, babe. I’ll make it up to ya tonight.” 

Alastor raised a brow. “Make it up… how?”

“Makin’ dinner, of course! Unless you want sex. I can also do that.” Angel said simply.

“Haha! No, dear friend! Like I said, I am an asexual!” Alastor said with a laugh, setting their plates in the sink. 

Angel chuckled. “Still can enjoy it, babe. I mean- one of my coworkers is ace and he lays gals every night!” He said. “Should try it some time.”

“Why? I mean- the only real purpose behind it is for reproduction. Why else should anyone be interested?” Alastor asked.

Angel burst out laughing, causing the other to blush a bit from embarrassment. “Why else?! ‘Cause it feels great, that’s why!” He laughed. “Plus, some people got a job out of it! And some people use it for copin’. That’s why, babe. You need anymore reasons?”

Alastor hummed for a moment. “Hmm.. I suppose not. The idea of casual sex just does not appeal to me! Nor does sex of any kind, truly.”

Angel chuckled. “Babe, how ‘bout we make a bet?” He asked.

“A… bet? On what?” Alastor asked, leaning over the table curiously. 

“If I can get ya in bed once with me before the New Years, I’ll leave it alone and won’t bring it up.” Angel said. “But if I can, you owe me uhh… I dunno. We’ll figure it out if we get there.”

“So it’s more of a deal?” Alastor asked.

Angel nodded. “Yeah, guess so!”

Alastor grinned, almost wickedly, extending his hand. “So, it’s a deal then?”

Angel took his hand and shook it, grinning as Alastor pulled away. “Wonderful then, dear! The deal has been made!” He said. “I do believe classes start soon! I have work tonight so I shall not see you until 9 PM.”

“Great! I’ll see ya then, babe?” Angel asked.

Alastor nodded as he grabbed his bag. “Of course! See you tonight!” He called as he exited their shared dorm, sending Angel a quick wink on his way out.

Angel smiled a bit, sighing contently. He thought of what he could make Alastor on his way out of the dorm, a bit more pep in his step.


	6. Dinner for A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel talks to his twin sister and fixes up dinner for Alastor.

After classes had ended, Angel headed back to the dorms. Thankfully he had no classes and no practice tonight, so he had all night to make dinner. He set down his book bag on his bed, drawing open the curtains. He opened up his window, getting a breath of the hot summer air. Angel grinned a bit and looked out, watching over the wandering students walking the campus. After a few moments, he closed the window. He didn’t want any bees getting in- especially since he was allergic.

A small allergy he had, shared by him and his twin sister. The pure luck- or unluck- of genetics. Speaking of his sister, he was reminded that he needed to call her. Angel grabbed his phone, collapsing onto his bed back first, and opening his messages. He pressed on his and Molly’s chat, pressing the call button and waiting.

Within a mere few moments, he was greeted with the chipper and excitable voice of his sister: “Anthony!”

He grinned as he heard her. “Molls! Babe, how ya doin’?”

“I’m doin’ great! I just finished up with some design ideas! I need to submit a whole portfolio if I want this internship, after all.” She said. “Just think of it- I have the chance to work with one of the most influential designers in the world! I’m so excited I can hardly think!”

Angel grinned as he listened to her. Molly was an aspiring fashionista- and was getting recognized by a few people. Currently, she owned her own shop in Manhattan called “Catwalk.” It was pretty small- but still successful. She did custom dresses, along with some cute blouses and jeans. Angel got most of his drag dresses from her.

“Molls, you’re gonna do great!” He said happily. “Your stuff is _beautiful_ , babe! They’re gonna love you.” 

Molly sighed. “What if they don’t?”

“Then you try somewhere else,” Angel said. “You ain’t lettin’ me give up on my dream, so I ain’t lettin’ you.” 

She chuckled. “Thanks, ‘Tony,” 

“‘Course! That’s what a brother’s for.” Angel grinned. 

Molly sighed for a moment before resuming the conversation. “So, how’s college? Is your roommate cute?”

Angel rolled over to his stomach, dangling his feet off the edge of the bed. “He’s _super_ cute. A total catch- but he’s ace!”

“Aw damn! You guys friends at least?” She asked.

“Yeah! We’re gettin’ along pretty good. I get to make dinner for him tonight.~” Angel teased.

“Ooh-ooh! You’re gettin’ close, huh?” Molly grinned. “What are ya makin’ him?”

“I dunno. I wanna make him somethin’ nice and simple- but also kinda fancy? I dunno.” Angel said as he sat up.

Molly hummed for a moment. “What about chicken parm? Or spaghetti and meatballs?”

“Ooh! Yeah, he’d prob’ly like that!” Angel grinned. “And I can add some spice to the sauce- he’s from New Orleans and he’s a big spice fan.”

“Perfect!” Molly grinned. “You’re gonna do great. Lemme know how it goes!” She said happily.

“Will do babe!” Angel grinned. “I’m gonna get started- I gotta go shoppin’ and stuff. Love ya!”

“Love you too, Tony!” She said, before ending the call.

Angel sighed, standing and stretching a bit. Shopping? Yeah right. He’d have it all delivered. Besides, he had homework he had to do. 

He dropped his phone onto his bed and grabbed his backpack. Unpacking his books, he sighed and sat at his desk. Damn, this would take a while.

\---

Alastor grinned down at the body beneath him. Quivering, afraid underneath his grip. He loved this. Seeing a person’s last few moments, and seeing those eyes stare up at him; begging and pleading for him to show mercy.

“P-Please, I don’t have anything! Leave me be!” The person cried. Alastor didn’t listen, instead cupping their cheek and sliding his fingertips to the person’s chin. 

“Aw, cher,” He murmured, creole accent slipping in. “I’m sorry, but you truly don’t have a choice! Au revoir, friend.” 

That was the last thing his victim heard. Alastor plunged his knife into the chest, removing it after a few moments. There the victim lay, lifeless. 

Alastor had to act quick. He looked back at his car, heading over and opening the trunk. He quickly grabbed a garbage bag and began to dispose of everything. The corpse, the weapon, et cetera. When he was finished, he changed out of his bloody clothes and into his spare. A simple black button-up, red vest, and khaki pants. 

He tossed the bag into his trunk before driving off. Alastor drove off to a clearing, dumping the bag and everything inside onto the ground. He poured gasoline on it all, before lighting a match and tossing it. The bag and it’s contents went up in flames. Alastor simply grinned, pulling his phone out and texting his client. 

After doing so, he glanced at his phone’s time. 8:27. Perfect- he’d be back just at 9. After making sure everything was burning and he’d left no trace of him being there. So, he drove off.

Alastor returned to campus at 8:50, with just enough time to head up to the dorms and unlock their door. He was hit with the smell of tomato sauce, mainly, and some garlic as well. He turned to see Angel, apron-clad and all. He was plating the pasta he’d made, taking spoonfuls on top of it and the meatballs- which were also homemade.

“I take it I’m just in time?” Alastor asked with a grin. Angel turned to him, jumping a bit but smiling regardless. 

“Hell yeah you are! I made spaghetti and meatballs- oh! And garlic bread!” He said happily. “You hungry?”

Alastor nodded. “Of course! Work was dreadfully long and I didn’t have much of a break- so you can understand just how starved I am, haha!”

Angel set the plates down, as well as two glasses of wine. “Here, babe. Antinori Villa Toscana 2013,” He smiled.

“Ooh, what a joy.” Alastor said and took a sip. “Not bad.”

Angel took a seat at their small table. “So, babe, how was work?”

Alastor took a forkful of his pasta, twirling it against his spoon for a moment. He took a bite, eyes lighting up. The hint of heat, barely there but definitely a flavor enhancement. Alastor reveled in it- just the barely there tingle that danced on his taste buds. It was… heavenly.

“Angel, darling, this is magnificent! Absolutely wonderful!” He said happily. “Did you make the sauce yourself?”

Angel took a slurp of his noodles. “Course I did! You really expect an Italian to buy premade sauce?”

Alastor chuckled. “Ah, I suppose not.” He said softly. “Oh, Angel, you’ve got some sauce on your face.”

He chuckled a bit. “Wouldn’t doubt it.” Angel said as he wiped it off with a napkin.

Who'd've ever thought Angel was such a magnificent cook?


	7. More Than What He Has

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor begins to question his relationship with Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay criticism and comments are wanted a lot specifically on this chapter. i did a lot of like inner thought writing and stuff like that and i want to know if it came off in a good way. please tell me if it's bad!!

Angel and Alastor had spent a few days out of the rest of the month cooking. It seemed to be a good pastime, as well as a bonding experience. The two always had fun in the kitchen.

The month of September passed with a blink of an eye, it seemed, and the hot, warm weather was cooling. October. The crisp leaves, the smell of pumpkin spice, and of course, the Halloween season. Angel had gushed about it the moment October started.

“Al! Al Al Al!” Angel called as he entered the dorm. “It’s spooky time!”

“‘Spooky time?’ Is that what you call it?” Alastor asked with a chuckle. “I assume you mean Halloween season?”

Angel grinned. “Yes! Al, it’s gonna be great! My friend Cher is already plannin’ a big party at her apartment. You should come.” He said happily.

“And this party- is it a costume party?” Alastor asked.

“Hell yeah, it is! It wouldn’t be a Halloween party without it.” Angel answered with a smile. “You’re gonna dress up, right?”

Alastor chuckled. “Costume parties aren’t quite my thing, dear..” He said, earning a disappointed pout from his roommate. “However, I don’t see why I can’t go just this once!”

Angel grinned, leaping up from his seat to hug the other, only to be stopped by Alastor. “Ah-ah! No touching, please, dear. Five feet apart!”

Angel whined. “No hugs? It ain’t gay- I promise!” He huffed.

Alastor chuckled a bit. “Oh, I know. I just don’t like being touched very much!” 

“Damn shame,” Angel murmured.

Alastor chuckled a bit and paused for a moment. “So, are you working tonight?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah. From 7 to 3.” Angel said with a sigh. 

Alasor hummed for a brief moment. “I simply don’t know how you work these ridiculous shifts.”

“Those are the best hours! I mean, all the rich guys come then, and I end up with triple the money I make from a day shift!” He grinned. “That’s also the prime hours for pervs and creeps, but it’s fine.”

“Ah, so groping and grabbing is fine?” Alastor asked. 

“Well... no. But usually we can keep ‘em under control. If not- we kick ‘em.” Angel said with a grin. “And if they don’t leave willingly? We taze ‘em!”

Alastor chuckled. “Oh, sounds horrendous. I don’t see why anyone would derive pleasure from sexual harassment!”

“You’d be surprised.” He chuckled. “‘Sides, babe, it ain’t as bad when ya get used to it.”

Alastor’s smile dropped a bit, and Angel’s eyes widened a bit as he realized what he said. “I mean- not used to it. That ain’t what I meant. I just-” Angel looked away as Alastor cut him off.

“Don’t make excuses,” Alastor said softly. “Angel, look at me.”

Angel’s heterochromatic eyes met Alastor’s brown ones. “Just tell me the next time something like that happens. I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

Angel smiled weakly, nodding. “Well… thanks, Al. No one’s ever... done that for me.”

“Really? Well, I’m happy to be the first.” Alastor said softly. He gently placed his hand on Angel’s, offering a soft smile. 

Angel smiled back, that same toothy kind of grin, but softer. Alastor felt a warm feeling in his chest, one that made him remember an old and forgotten memory. The resurfacing of the memory made his mind spin. 

Angel pulled away after a minute or two, smiling a bit. “I gotta hit the books… I’ll see ya later?” He asked softly.

Alastor nodded. “But of course,” He said softly, looking over at the other as he went off to his dorm.

He glanced down at his hand, sighing softly. The warmth in his heart spread to his cheeks, flushing his face a tad. He hadn’t felt so warm in… well, ages. What was this stripper doing to him?

Why was he making Alastor feel so… happy? Alastor thought that only his mother was capable of this kind of warm feeling. But alas, he was wrong. Cupping his hands, Alastor began to think about the other. His thoughts wandered from talking and bonding with the other to being closer.. being hugged and being closer than just mere friends.

Best friends?

No. It wasn’t as simple as that. He wanted that warm feeling in his chest all the time, and that didn’t come with being best friends. Did it come from being… lovers?

He struck the thought down quickly. Love? Ha! Such a pathetic thought, especially coming from him. And for the stripper? As if. If Alastor wanted to have a relationship, he wanted it to be exclusive. Not an open, “anything goes” kind of relationship. Angel didn’t seem like the most by the book kind of person, and while Alastor didn’t mind that, he just wanted something more traditional. He didn’t want some sloppy seconds back alley crack whore.

Alastor sighed, pushing his hand through his kinky hair. “Lord have mercy..” He muttered softly to himself.

\---

Angel cried quietly as he was shoved against the wall, glaring at his boss. “You can’t do anything right!! Christ- you let them just walk away?! The hell kind of harlot are you, pathetic slut!?”

Angel gently rubbed his cheek, sniffling softly. “You are _worthless!_ You hear me?! Absolutely worthless!” Valentino roared, grabbing the other by his collar and pulling him to be face to face. “I have _killed_ people who’ve done a tenth of what you’ve done!! Do you know why I let you get away with so much?!”

Angel shook his head, mascara filled tears streaking down his face.

“Because I love you, damnit!” He shoved the other back against the wall. “You made me treat you like this by being so damn disobedient!” Valentino growled. “So stop makin’ this so difficult!”

Angel cried quietly as he was kicked once more, and the door slammed loudly beside him. He was so pathetic. 

Angel stood, looking down at the bruises covering his body. He had to fix this before he had to get back on his shift.

Angel sniffled a bit, rushing to his small dressing room. He wiped off the messy mascara under his eyes and reapplied it. Then he covered up the puffiness of his eyes with some concealer.

“You’re fine. Babe, you deal with this all the time. Stop f*ckin’ cryin’...” He muttered to himself. He looked down, glancing at his hands gripping the vanity. Angel turned his hands over, glancing at his wrists. 

His left wrist was bare, but on his right wrist was a tattoo. No, not a tattoo, it was more than that. It was more like a claim. 019. 

He’d gotten it a few weeks after he’d joined the cheer squad. Valentino made all the cheerleaders get one so they were easily identifiable. It made trafficking easier for Valentino. Somehow no one had caught on. He always lied and said it was a group decision for their numbers on the uniforms. While that was half true (that they matched the numbers on their uniforms), it wasn’t a good truth. 

However, Angel had come to peace with it. With the fact that his body wasn’t his own. He was a mere toy to be used, played with, and tossed aside for someone else to find. Sometimes Angel didn’t care, as he knew it wouldn’t change and there was no point in fussing over it. Sometimes Angel cried about it for hours and hours on end, despising everything about himself. He despised his body, his pretty face, his sexuality, and how he was perceived as a whole.

Most of all he despised his abusers. His father when he was younger, and his trafficker now. They were the reason he was like this, he told himself. But despite trying to overcome his past and present, he always found himself back at square one.

Alone, broken, and terribly sad.

So, he stopped trying to fix himself and his state of mind. Instead, he came to settle for his life. He told himself it could be worse, and if he continued trying to fix it, it would be. Angel kicked himself sometimes for not fighting back, despite how much he wanted to, but he always had to bite his tongue. He didn’t want to end up like Mandy.

Angel stared back up at himself, eyes watering again. He took a deep breath, eyes roaming his body. He glanced at his shirtless self, revealing the pink heart tattoo he had in the middle of his pecs. He smiled faintly, pulling on a sleeveless, lacy black crop top and a pink skirt. He examined himself in the mirror, applying his pink lipstick before sighing.

“You can do this.” He muttered to himself, before exiting the small dressing room.


	8. Beginning of A Spooky Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel prepare for a Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos tyyy

Halloween had approached much faster than Alastor had anticipated. The day started simply, with Alastor getting up at about 5 and getting dressed. He’d met with Angel in the kitchen to prepare breakfast, which was silent other than some jazz music.

Angel had left after breakfast, claiming to be doing a project. Alastor, of course, was ecstatic to finally see the other taking his education seriously. He knew the other had quite a fascination for drugs, partying, and sex, so it was a breath of fresh air both to Alastor and to Angel. 

He had returned at about 3 o’clock, with two ladies trailing behind him. The one was a few inches shorter than him, with blonde hair and rosy cheeks. Beside her was a taller looking woman, with black straight hair and dressed in a traditional Hispanic style dress. Alastor could make out the conversation from within his room. 

“Charlie, you’re sure you want sugar skull makeup? It could take a while and my mom would kill me if I missed the beginning of Dia de Los Muertos.” The other girl asked as Angel headed to their small dorm kitchen. 

“It doesn’t need to be complicated! Besides, I want to take a piece of you with me, Vaggie...” Charlie said with a grin. 

Vaggie just smiled fondly, kissing her cheek. “Okay. Angel, you won’t mind if we use your room for a bit?” She asked. 

“Nah, go ahead, babe,” Angel said as he gathered ingredients. He was making two dips for Cherri’s party- a s’mores dip and a cheesy dip. One of which was his mother’s recipe, so he was absolutely ecstatic to break out his mother’s recipe book. He went inside to his bedroom, grinning at his friends. Charlie was sat at his vanity while Vaggie dabbed white face paint on her. Angel offered them a grin, before running off and rummaged under his bed for the book.

He pulled it out, blowing off the bit of dust that had formed on top of it. Angel smiled fondly, heading out of his room. He set the book down, deciding on making the cheesy dip first.

“Hey, Al, you there?” Angel called in the direction of Alastor’s room.

“Of course! I’ll be out in a moment, I’m changing.” Alastor called me back.

Angel smirked. “Can I come in and get a peak, baby?~” He teased.

“I will rip your eyes out if you so much as attempt to try!” Alastor called back, voice a tad strained. Angel could only laugh in return, murmuring an ‘okay’ as he began to make the dip.

Angel put on some Halloween music, humming softly along to “This Is Halloween” from The Nightmare Before Christmas. He looked up as Alastor’s door ‘clicked’ open. He stepped out, dressed in 30’s attire. A crisp white button-up underneath a deep red vest, along with black armbands on his upper arms. He had on black dress pants and shoes, and a monocle in place of his circular glasses. He had even straightened his kinky hair out, resulting in a side swoop.

Angel couldn’t help but stare. God, that white button-up was tight… as Angel’s mind wandered, Alastor chuckled. Angel’s thoughts were broken by that, and he then met Alastor’s eyes.

“I assume you enjoy my costume?” Alastor asked with a bit of a smirk; it was softer than his usual smile, more playful and dare he say… flirty. But Angel knew better than to get his hopes up.

“I- yeah… ya look damn good, Al,” Angel said softly, grinning at him. “I’m gonna have a damn hard time competin’ with ya.” He smirked, poking his chest gently. “Buuuut… I think I’m gonna win.”

“We shall see about that,” Alastor smirked softly, chuckling a bit. “So, darling, do you need some assistance with the food?”

“Oh. Yeah, guess so. I was gonna make a s’mores dip,” Angel replied with a grin. “And I’m makin’ a cheese dip, so if ya wanna get the other one started I’ve got the recipe on my phone.” 

Alastor nodded as he was handed Angel’s phone. He scrolled on the website for a moment before setting it down. He hummed along to the music playing in the background as he prepared his ingredients. 

“Angel! C’mere, I can’t find your eyeshadow!” Vaggie called from Angel’s bedroom. Angel looked over, offering Alastor a gentle smile before rushing over to the girls in his room.

About halfway through the recipe, Angel’s phone buzzed. He looked down, seeing the contact name. ‘Daddy.’ The text read ‘Got your outfit, baby. You’re gonna look adorable ;)’

Although disturbed, Alastor didn’t think differently. Perhaps his father meant a regular smile emoticon instead of a winking one! Although… it was odd. Angel was 22. Why was his father describing him as adorable? But.. perhaps they have a very close relationship. That’s what he told himself. So, he brushed it off. He continued to prep the dip before setting it in the fridge.

Angel returned with a grin, Charlie and Vaggie following behind him. Charlie had a sugar skull painted on her face, with red and yellow as the forefront colors. “Look! Don’t I look like a real skeleton?” She asks excitedly, twirling around in her red dress. 

Alastor chuckled softly. “You sure do, babe! Like a damn doll,” Angel said happily. “Al, this is Charlie, my theatre class partner, and Vaggie, her girlfriend. Gals, this is my roommate, Alastor.”

“Ooh! He is cute, like you said,” Charlie said happily. 

Alastor just blushed a bit as he shook his head. “Oh, sorry darling. I’m not quite into-”

“Into romance, yeah, I know,” Charlie said. “I have a girlfriend anyway,”

Alastor nodded softly, smiling a bit as Vaggie kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “Okay- I gotta go help my mom. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Charlie nodded happily. “Mhm! I love you, Vag,” She said happily, kissing her cheek in return. “Bye!”

“Bye! Be safe!” Vaggie called, heading over to the door. Charlie blew her a kiss as she opened the door, and Vaggie pretended to catch it before she left. Charlie grinned, looking over at the men.

“Are you going to the party, Al?” She asked happily.

“Of course, Charlie dear!” He replied with a smile. “And I see you are dressed like a..”

“A sugar skull! Vaggie lent me her dress for it.” She said happily and did a twirl. “Isn’t it pretty?”

Alastor nodded, eyes scanning over the beautiful red fabric, with black and white details. “It looks wonderful,”

She nodded happily, continuing to admire her dress silently. Alastor hummed a bit as a knock sounded at the door. He rushed over to get it, a smile gracing his face as he opened it.

There stood a tall man, dark-skinned. He looked older, in his mid-30s at least. Despite the older look, his skin was practically perfect. He had a black goatee and a shaved head. He had a pair of gold and pink heart sunglasses on, as well as a red jacket with a white fur trim as well as black jeans. With the heels he wore, he towered over Alastor a good foot. He held a pink wrapped box, with a white ribbon on top. Ah, must be Angel’s dad!

“Good day! Are you here to-” Alastor was shoved aside by who he presumed was Angel’s father, who made his way over to Angel’s room. ‘Make yourself at home, why don’t you?’ Alastor thought, but it went unsaid. His mother taught him to bite his tongue.

Angel opened his door and grinned, throwing his arms around the other. “Val!” He said happily, pulling the other down into an open-mouthed kiss. Clearly, he cared not much for modesty.

Alastor looked away, red-faced. He had quite obviously misjudged the situation. 

He was able to make out some conversation, although muddled. “Be good, okay, baby? His name’s Travis, he paid a pretty penny for you.” Valentino said.

Angel groaned. “Him? Boss, he’s so clingy! He botha’s me all the time tryin’ to get more sessions for free.” 

What he heard next was a thud against the wall. “Don’t talk back, whore!” Valentino growled. “I got you a nice new outfit just for tonight, and this is how you treat me? Just deal with it!”

There was silence after that, or at least it was too quiet to understand. So when a few minutes passed by and Valentino came out, Alastor said nothing. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, lighting a cigarette. Alastor held back a scoff.

Angel came out a few minutes later, dressed in…. hardly what Alastor would call an outfit. He had a dark pink and lacy Playboy bunny costume, with matching dark pink ears. The costume doubled as a corset, which laced in the back with pastel pink silk. He had a back choker with a ring on it, as well as fishnet stockings and black heels. His makeup consisted of dark pink eyeshadow, a winged eyeliner, false pointed lashes, and glossy pink lips.

Alastor immediately blushed red. He had seen Angel in revealing clothing before, but this? This was too much.

“Angel, baby! Oh, you look amazing,” Valentino said with a grin, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him closer. Angel grinned proudly, wrapping his arms back around. 

“‘Course I do,” Angel said with a smirk, grinning as Valentino moved to kiss at his neck. It was like Alastor wasn’t even there, and honestly, he wished he wasn’t. Their actions were only growing more and more sexual, hands wandering and groping what usually wasn’t grabbed. Alastor cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two making out.

“Ehem.. well… I’ll let you two be on your way.” Valentino said softly, kissing Angel’s cheek gently. “Be good, baby boy,” He whispered, and Angel melted, grinning back as he murmured ‘I will.’

Alastor looked up at the other, still flustered. “So… um…”

Angel chuckled. “Don’t be shy. If you wanna stare, go ahead. I know I’m hot.~” Angel said with a smirk, putting a hand on his hip. 

Alastor blushed more and shook his head. “No, darling. I’m alright,” Alastor said. “Let us get the dips and go?”

Angel nodded. “Done. Let’s go, babe,” He said as he headed to the fridge. He grabbed a few things before heading outside, with Alastor trailing behind him. Alastor couldn’t help but admit, he was actually excited about this party...


	9. Drink The Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor tries to enjoy the rest of the party. Things go sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this is so late!! ack school  
> but hey- 4k words!!!!! that makes me so happy :D  
> tw: minor sexual assault (angel‘s ass gets slapped)

Alastor and Angel had arrived at around 6 o’clock, which was just an hour before the party. He had followed inside quietly, just looking around. The silence was broken up by the clicks of Angel’s heels on the floor or from Charlie’s excited giggles. They knocked quickly on apartment 21B and waited for only a few moments before the door opened.

The woman that stood there was fairly tall but not taller than Angel at all. She had big, teased hair that was naturally blonde and faded to red and pink. She had lovely amber eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in a revealing outfit as well, a more latex looking black crop top and skirt with a slit. Overtop of that, she wore a pink fuzzy coat with a cherry pattern, as well as a Purge inspired mask on the side of her head. 

“Hey! Angel, you look like a damn walking felony!” She said happily, hugging him. “And who’re these guys?” Cherri asked, gesturing over to Alastor and Charlie. 

“These are my college friends.” He said with a grin. “This is Charlotte, or Charlie. And this is Alastor,” Angel said, gesturing to the two behind him.

Cherri chuckled. “I’m a Charlotte too. But- call me Cherri.” She said happily. “Come on! I was just gonna get a pre-party round! Angie, got your fireball,” 

“Hell yeah! Thanks, suga’ tits!” Angel said happily, nudging her arm gently as he went inside. Cherri’s apartment was revealed as Angel went inside; a black and red-pink color scheme around the entire place, along with a few accents of white. She had a plain, black wood flooring in the living room and a retro-styled rug overtop. Along the counters, there were red solo cups, shot glasses she probably wouldn’t get back, a few bags of chips and some other sweets, and some bottles of alcohol. 

Along the walls and railing of her staircase were some spooky Halloween decorations; ghosts and pumpkins strung along, some carved pumpkins with candles inside, and some spiders hung. She also had a whole ass skeleton on the couch, so…

“Damn! This place is pretty spooky, Cher. What else needs set up?” Angel asked, and set down his crossbody. He walked over to the living room, heels ‘click-clack’-ing about on the wood flooring, and only to be muffled by the soft carpet. 

“I gotta set up the lights, and get the dips out and stuff.” She said as she held up an LED remote. “You always do it right, so do it?” 

Angel laughed, nodding. He didn’t have a choice, and he knew, so he just snatched it from her hand. “Put some music on, bitch?”

“Hell yeah,” She replied happily. “Al, Charles, you gonna help?”

Both Charlie and Alastor nodded. “Of course! What do you want us to do?” Charlie asked excitedly. 

Cherri looked around, tapping her foot lightly. “Hm. How about the uh… I dunno.” She shrugged. “Maybe just... set up some lights?”

Alastor nodded quietly. Ah, such a mundane task, but he wasn’t complaining. Charlie jumped at the opportunity and took the lights, following Cherri to where they needed hung up. Alastor glanced around the apartment, heading over and opening the curtains. Immediately the room was covered in a golden looking glow, the sun setting perfectly over the soft hills and entering the apartment. It was a gorgeous outlook onto their city. Alastor could see the neighborhoods divided, the supermarket he always went to, the clubs he avoided like the plague, and the streets that were filled with people. It wasn’t quite New Orleans, but it was definitely home.

Alastor’s tight smile faded into something fonder; something softer. A content sigh escaped his lips, backing away. “There we are… much better.”

“Hey! Close ‘em, looks spookier,” Angel said, snatching the curtains from his hands and drawing them shut. 

“Oh, but it looks so much better if you leave them open, darling! I mean look at this view- and the light it lets in!” Alastor said happily, going to draw them open again when Anthony stopped him. A playful scowl overtook Angel’s features.

“That’s why we gotta keep ‘em shut. It’s a Halloween party, not a damn baby shower.” Angel said, shutting them and smacking Alastor’s hands away. 

Alastor tucked his hands behind his back and squared his shoulders. “I do suppose you have a point, dear… I still stand by my opinion.”

“Too bad your opinion sucks ass!” Cherri called back happily as she grabbed a few fairy lights in the shape of skulls and ghosts. “‘Sides, we gotta get to decorating now! Party starts in forty minutes!”

Alastor nodded, letting a soft sigh escape his lips. “Alright then! What else do you need prepared?”

Cherri looked around for a few moments. “I need the speakers set up. Angie, go get them from the closet for me, huh? And take Al with you, they’re damn heavy!”

“This some damn buddy system shit?” Angel asked with a chuckle. “I’m a big boy, Cher. I got it.”

Cherri laughed, loud and proud as she shook her head. “Angie, I’m serious, and when am I ever serious? Those speakers are real heavy.” She said. “Now go on, get the damn speakers before I get your asses.”

Angel nodded with a chuckle, hooking his arm with Alastor’s as he leads the other upstairs. Alastor simply followed with a soft laugh, which struck Angel in a place in his heart he didn’t know could be struck. That’s weird, he thought, but he didn’t pay any more mind to it.

Angel lead Alastor through the decent sized apartment, silent besides the clicks of his heels against the hardwood floors and the soft hums from Alastor. 

However, he was quickly tired of the silence. Silence could be a blessing, but also a curse. And while it wasn’t a curse in this situation, it was more so of an annoyance. So, he broke it after a few moments, “So, Angel dear, what drew you to such a… erm- sultry costume?” 

Angel turned his head, cocking a brow with a smirk. “‘Cause I’m hot as hell in it. What’s your excuse?~”

It took Alastor a moment to process what he said before blushing brightly, brows furrowing as he looked away. “I-I am not sure by what you mean!” Alastor said with a huff.

“Yeah right, You know damn well you look good,” Angel said, smirking a bit more. “C’mon, babe, admit it!”

“Admit what?” Alastor asked. He knew this game Angel was playing; and it was a word game. Alastor had to pick and choose his words carefully, or else he’d give into Angel’s sadistic kind of satisfaction. Alastor wouldn’t give in so easily. He didn’t fall into other people’s traps; other people fell into his.

“Admit a lotta things. You know you’re hot, and you know there’s something with us.” Angel said, hands wandering up to the ditches of Alastor’s arms. He was lying, of course, about the second part. He just wanted to see if Alastor found him attractive.

But then again, who didn’t?

“Or maybe there’s more to it? Or less?” Angel asked as he moved closer to the other. “Tell me, Al, do you wanna pin me against this wall and kiss me ‘til you’re blue?” Angel purred into his ear, gently nipping at the shell of it.

Alastor didn’t quite understand what had happened, he was just frozen and lost in thought. However, when he regained his composure, he was quick to shove the other away. “Ah, dear Angel! Five feet please!” He exclaimed, voice abrupt and punctuated. 

“Damn, okay. I won’t push.” Angel said with a soft chuckle, putting his hands up. “I didn’t make ya uncomfortable or anythin’, did I?” He asked softly, His voice was suddenly vulnerable, exposing his softer nature. It was one Alastor, or anyone for that matter, never got to see or hear as much, but it was a breath of fresh air from the constant of Angel’s usual antics.

“Hm? Oh, no darling! You’re fine.” Alastor said, offering a smile to Angel, who didn’t return it. “Come on now, don’t frown, dear! You look much better with a smile, and after all, you’re never fully dressed without one!” He said cheerily, drawing his fingers up in a smile shape on his face.

Angel chuckled a bit, offering a soft smile to the other. “I ain’t ever fully dressed, I don’t think.” He said, hands gesturing down from his corseted waist to his fishnet covered thighs.

“At least you dress in a way that makes you feel confident, hm? It isn’t modest in the slightest but… it looks pretty.” Alastor said, quickly flushing bright red at the realization of what he said. His mind immediately began to race. Dear Lord, he thought, what the hell did he just say? And more importantly, why?

Angel’s smile was quickly replaced with a smirk. He put his hands on his hips, eyes narrowing a bit as he leaned forward. “Is that so? Ya think I’m pretty?”

“Y… yes! Pretty… pretty gay!” Was all Alastor had to offer. Angel just chuckled softly, linking their arms again and leading them to the storage closet.

Alastor’s legs moved on autopilot. He was simply lost in thought. Why did he feel the need to compliment Angel? The urge to be around him… he didn’t understand it. He had felt this before, sure, countless amounts of times with his close friends. 

But he and Angel weren’t close friends. They were friends at most, nowhere close to being as close and Angel and Cherri were, or as Alastor and Henry were. Angel and Alastor didn’t drink the nights away or talk about their personal problems with each other. He and Angel weren’t close.

So then why did he feel so connected?

It was an urge more than anything. To be near him, get to know him. He struck down the thought of anything more than a want for friendship. He and Henry had grown apart a bit, with Alastor’s fourth year in college, and his assumed last year, and Henry had been dealing with more work to support himself. So, they hadn’t spoken much.

Alastor made a mental note to call the other when he got back to his dorm. He was shaken from his thoughts as Angel placed a speaker in his hand, eyes widening from how heavy it was in his hands. “Ah, Cherri wasn’t kidding when she said these were heavy..” Alastor murmured.

“Yeah, she wasn’t dickin’ around.” Angel chuckled softly, hauling the other speaker in his hands. “Now c’mon, we ain’t gettin’ free booze for just standin’ around. Let’s get the speakers down,” Angel said, leading the other back the way they came. 

“Angel, dear, how on earth do you walk in those heels?” Alastor asked as they neared the stairs. “Especially while carrying such heavy items?”

Angel chuckled. “Practice, babe! How else?” Angel asked, though it was more rhetorical than literally. “And, ya gotta pay atten-”

Angel made one wrong step, and quickly fell down the stairs. Both Angel and the speaker were still well intact, the only thing Angel had was a bruised ego. Alastor reached down, offering a hand. He felt a tad guilty since he had distracted the other in the first place. At least he didn’t seem too hurt.

“Shit! Angie, are you okay?” Cherri called as she rushed over, taking the speaker and setting it down. Charlie was right behind her, asking the same.

“I’m fine, broads, don’t worry!!” Angel chuckled a bit, dusting himself off and taking Alastor’s hand. He was pulled up from the floor and taken into Alastor’s arms for a brief, quick moment. But Angel would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“The speaker okay?” Angel asked, glancing at the machine now in Cherri’s hands. She turned it in her hands for a moment.

“Seems good to me.” She said, carrying the speaker back to the living room. “Al, this way!” 

Alastor nodded softly, moving his hand back under the speaker to better carry it. He set it down next to the other, which was near the corner of the living room. He watched as Cherri set it up, plugging them in and moving wires around. Alastor moved out of her way after a few moments, since he was useless when it came to technology. 

“‘Kay, I don’t think there’s anything else we need to set up. So… why don’t we do some pre-party shots?” Cherri suggested with a wicked grin. 

“Oh _hell_ yeah! Al, Charles, what kinda shots do you like?” Angel asked, already moving into the kitchen to grab some shot glasses. 

“I’ll just have some whiskey, dear…” Alastor said, glancing at Charlie. “Charlie, dear, what about you?”

“Cherri, didn’t you mention having some jello shots in the fridge?” Charlie asked, grinning when Cherri nodded. “Yay! I’ll have one of those,” She said happily.

Cherri opened up the fridge and handed her a peach flavored shot, while Angel poured his and Alastor’s shots. “Al, why don’t ya take some fireball? It’s gonna be damn good,” He offered with a grin.

“Ah, no thanks, Angel! I am much more of a whiskey person, and I’d like to stay mainly sober for the party!” Alastor replied with a smile. “Besides, I’m sure most people would get much more enjoyment from it.”

“Yeah, not wrong.” He grinned and grabbed his glass. “Ready, broads?” 

“Yeah!” Cherri rushed over back to Angel, she was just beginning to count down from 3 before Charlie interrupted.

“Wait! Let’s toast!” Charlie said with a grin, looking around eagerly at the other parties in the room. “To a fun, _safe_ Halloween night?”

Angel chuckled. “Hell yeah! To Halloween!” He cheered, clinking his shot glass gently with the other people as they repeated it. Once finished, Angel was the first to down his shot. 

He let out a ‘woo’ sound, grinning as he set down his glass. “Hell yeah!” He exclaimed with a grin, watching as the others finished their shots. Angel twisted open the cap on his fireball before pouring himself another shot and downing it again. 

Alastor chuckled softly. “Ah, don’t get too drunk yet, Angel. You want to save some excitement for the real party, hm?”

Angel nudged him gently. “I will, babe, don’t worry.” He chuckled. Alastor was about to respond before there was a knock at the door. Cherri ran over and opened the door, grinning. “Hey! Mills, glad you’re here!”

\---

The party was going great. About two hours had passed since Cherri’s friend Millie arrived with her boyfriend, and many people had arrived after since. The sun had set, it was probably around 9 PM now. Alastor was stood in the corner, sipping cheap booze. It left a bit of a vile taste in his mouth, but he supposed he didn’t mind all that much.

He looked down into his red solo cup, before downing the rest of his drink. He scowled a bit at the empty cup, wiping away the beer that dribbled onto his chin. Alastor was now quickly reminded of why he didn’t go to parties very often. The blaring music, the hot air, and the raving lights all were unusual to him. His idea of a party was one with ballroom music, or soft jazz, and champagne. Or loud, upbeat Mardis Gras style music, with colorful clothes and decor. That was a party for him. Not a sea of drunk toddlers amassed in one apartment. 

Nonetheless, he was having a tad bit of fun. He supposed he enjoyed watching other people do things they’d certainly regret come morning. He could pick out the acts; making out in the corner, downing two bottles of beer at once, and someone singing along to karaoke very poorly. Of course that someone was Cherri.

He could hardly make out the lyrics from there, but from what he gathered, it was more than likely lewd. Alastor simply rolled his eyes and went to grab some more booze. He wasn’t quite in the mood to deal with all these hooligans, and with that at the forefront of his mind, he made his way to the balcony.

Or rather, he tried. People were crowding the apartment and making it fairly impossible. However, he was able to make it about halfway through the apartment before someone grabbed his hand. 

“Al! There ya are,” Angel grinned. He was definitely a bit buzzed, if not high as well. The dilated pupils were telling, and Angel had mentioned to Alastor before that he had access to a multitude of drugs at one point, or something along the lines. Alastor didn’t care enough to remember, really.

“Indeed I am!” Alastor said and pulled his hand away. “What is the matter, dear?”

“Me and Cher were gonna order some pizzas. Whaddya want on yours?” Angel asked.

Alastor chuckled softly. “I’ll be fine, dear. Just order whatever you please,” He said. 

“‘Kay! I’ll tell her.” Angel said. “Hey, by the way, Cherri was gonna get some more jello shots! You want one?”

Alastor thought for a moment. There was no good reason he shouldn’t have one, so why not? “Hm… I do suppose it may be a good idea. I’ll have a strawberry one, if you have any of those.” He said with a tad smirk.

“Great! C’mon,” Angel said, grabbing Alastor’s wrist and leading the other into the kitchen again. Alastor chuckled a bit and simply followed. The buzz of the alcohol was just starting to take hold of his brain.

Angel opened up the fridge and bent down, grabbing a tray of jello shots. “Here ya are, babe! Take your pick,” He said happily, taking his own pink starburst flavoured one. Alastor grabbed a dark red one, which he presumed was strawberry or cherry. 

Alastor took his shot before Angel, smiling a bit at the surprising black cherry taste. “Ah.. a nice taste in comparison to the cheap booze, my friend!” He said happily.

Angel set his shot glass down and grinned too. “Hell yeah! Damn, those are good,” Angel murmured, hooking his arm with Alastor’s. “Wanna go join me and Cher for a smoke?”

“Well… I suppose it would be nice to get away from all this chaos down here! Sure, why not?” 

Angel gave him a grin and began to lead him upstairs. The upstairs, although not as filled as the downstairs, had a lot of people in the hallway as well. Angel was about to open the door when a certain sound reached Alastor’s ears.

_SMACK._

A hand cracked down on Angel’s ass, causing him to shriek momentarily. Alastor barely registered what had happened before Angel spoke up. “Hey! Hands off the merchandise, bitch!” Angel snapped, turning around to face the other. His eyes had the anger of a thousand suns, but when he saw who it was, it melted. “O-Oh, Travis, um-”

“Is that any way to talk to me, Angie?” The man, who Alastor assumed was named Travis, asked, pulling the other away from Alastor and into his arms. Travis murmured something to Angel that Alastor couldn’t hear.

The other looked uncomfortable, almost afraid. Alastor felt an anger rise within his chest. He couldn’t just let Angel be sexually assaulted by this, who he presumed, stranger. “Pardon, good sir, but why are you touching Anthony like that?” Alastor asked, taking Angel’s arm.

“And just who the hell are you?” Travis asked, pulling Angel close to his body. “His personal bodyguard?”

“No, but I’d like to stop this interaction!” Alastor said with a grin. “Let go of him.”

“Why the fuck should I do that? He ain’t saying no!” Travis snapped back.

Alastor turned to Angel, who looked… angry? Why was he angry? He didn’t say anything.

“He isn’t consenting either. Let him go.” Alastor said firmly. 

“No! Gimme my god damn whore!” Travis pulled on Angel’s arm roughly. “Let him go!”

Alastor growled a bit. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He wasn’t Angel’s boyfriend, that was for sure. He may have been in an open relationship, but he never mentioned more than one boyfriend.

“I am not going to do that. Let him go.” He said simply, taking a few steps closer to Travis. Alastor absolutely towered over the black-haired man, and the other had a glint of fear in his eyes for only a minute. 

Angel was pushed against the wall. “Fine! Have your whore! I’m telling Valentino about this!” Travis shouted. He stomped off, leaving Alastor and Angel behind. Alastor sighed, almost satisfied with how he had handled the situation. He figured Angel must have been satisfied too.

But when he saw Angel’s face, he was absolutely confused. He looked angry, as if Alastor had done something wrong. His suspicions of Angel’s anger was confirmed when he spoke up. 

“What the hell, ya fuckin’ simp?!” Angel asked, putting his hands on his hip. His voice was laced with anger, as Alastor suspected, but he didn’t understand why. He had defended sexual assault; why did that make him angry?

“I don’t understand,” Alastor muttered. He felt angry too, now. All he wanted to do was help, and now Angel was making a huge deal out of it. “Why are you angry?”

“Why am I angry? Oh, big fuckin’ question Al! What the hell was that all about?! That’s a damn regular right there!” Angel huffed. Had Alastor been stupid enough, he would’ve compared Angel to a child with the way he spoke. But he decided to keep the comment in his head.

Alastor quirked a brow, “Angel, as a friend, I feel the need to step in on situations like that. You aren’t-”

“I ain’t what?! Responsible?! I ain’t some pretty fuckin’ princess, Al, I can take care of my self! I don’t need you to fuckin’ guard me like a damn dog!” Angel shouted, huffing. He was furious; his face was red. Alastor didn’t understand why he was so upset.

“I- Angel- Relax-” Alastor began, but yet again was interrupted.

“Don’t tell me to relax!” Angel snapped. “Just- Just stay outta my damn way, okay?!” Angel huffed and moved past Alastor. He could only watch as the other walked away and slammed the door.

Alastor was confused, but more than that, he was angry. “Then fine. Don’t take my help.”

He didn’t just do that for anyone, which sounded fucked up, but he knew where his boundaries laid. He knew who he did and didn’t have to protect. Angel just… made him want to. He simply didn’t understand why he felt compelled to do so. Perhaps a feeling of friendliness? That was all it could possibly be in Alastor’s mind, and he felt he was quite smart.

Alastor simply sighed and headed back downstairs. Whatever Angel wanted him to do was nowhere in his mind now. He was simply overcome with a spiteful, salty mood. Who the hell was he to reject Alastor’s help? Alastor could kill him at any minute, didn’t he understand? Although, Angel didn’t know about his other job… perhaps he didn’t understand. But nonetheless the thought made Alastor near calm. The blood-boiling annoyance was finally boiling down, but he still had quite a mood. 

The party felt suffocating now, instead of just lonely. He felt like everyone was just too close, and the lights were too bright. He despised this. This was why Alastor preferred literally any kind of party; they weren’t so… so savage. This wasn’t a party- it was an invitation to get drunk and blackout together. Not to have fun and socialize. 

Regardless, he pushed his way through the crowd and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Absolut and a shot glass. He poured himself a shot before downing it, pulling back a bit at the taste. Perhaps this would ease the pain.

But deep down, he truly knew it wouldn’t. Not until he talked to Angel about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos ty


End file.
